Heroes
by x.Fili-and-Kili-Girl.x
Summary: This is about Clark and Oliver trying to figure out why Chloe and Lois have both left them. Enjoy
1. A World Must Have a Hero

_**A World Must Have a Hero**_

Clark was in the barn doing his chores like any other farmboy. He's been busy taking over Jonathan's footsteps and also been saving the world, but you can't save everyone, right? Clark thought to himself. He hadn't realised that Chloe was behind him, "Am I interrupting something, Clark?" Clark turned and smiled at her.

"No, not at all. Just been thinking and working." He looked down and sighed then looked back at her again, "How's Lana?"

Chloe closed her eyes and sighed, "She's fine." She hesitated, "She's engaged to Lex and also carrying his child. She's moved on Clark. You need to move on as well."

Clark turned away and sighed, "I know that Chloe. But she could've told me first and I would've been okay with that. I've been avoiding her for the past couple of months now."

Chloe walked towards him and placed her hand on his shoulder, "I know this has been a difficult time for you Clark. With your father gone..." She trailed off and studied his reaction, but he seems fine, "You know that Lois and I will always be here for you and so will Oliver. Don't hesitate to speak to one of us, okay?"

Clark turned to face her and smiled then hugged her, "Thank you Chloe. For everything."

Chloe giggled, "Anytime for my best friend." She kissed his cheek, "I'll see you later."

Clark smiled, "Okay, bye." Chloe hugged him again and left the barn and got into her car and drove back home.

Clark ran towards Oliver's apartment and entered the elevator and pressed the button. He waited for a few minutes until he heard a "_DING_" noise. He opened the elevator door and saw Oliver at his desk looking a bit troubled. Clark looked around and back at Oliver again, "Oliver, is everything okay?" He asked.

Oliver looked up and smiled a little, "I'm fine, just tired. That's all. I have some new information about Luthorcorp. Arthur and Victor are here. I need you to come with us. Bart's missing." Clark looked worried. What if Lex has him?

"I'm in. We need to get Bart out of there before it's too late. I'll get Chloe and she can help us where to go in the building and give us directions." Clark said seriously. Oliver sighed and nodded.

"But Chloe stays here. We can't be distracted by her safety. I've got Bluetooth headsets in with my arrows and bows." Replied Oliver and Clark nodded in agreement.

"I can help you boys with that." Both Clark and Oliver turned to the window and saw a young girl mostly at the age of 17 was dressed in a purple and black suit. She had dark hair and dark blue eyes.

"Who are you?" asked Oliver and the girl stepped out from the darkness and stood in front of the boys in the light.

"You've forgotten about me already Ollie? Tsk, tsk. Not very good at remembering me. Are you having trouble with that head of yours?" She asked sarcastically.

"Vi? Is that you?" Oliver stepped forward and Violet smilled.

"Of course it's me silly! My God! I've been looking out for the both of you and the team for a while now." Violet turned and looked at Clark, "And you must be Clark Kent, also known as Kal-El. Son of Jor-El and Lara El from the planet Krypton, correct?"

Clark's eyes went wide in shock, surprise and disbelief, "How did you know that? How do you know so much about me?"

"Clark, I'm psychic. It's part of my abilities. I'm Violet Hayden. Oliver's best friend. I know it's a shock and stuff blah, blah, blah. But believe me Clark, your secret is safe with us. After all we are superheroes for a living." She paused and got down to business, "Now, no time for anymore chitchat. We've got a couple of members to save from that bloody Luthorcorp facility."

"Where have you been for the past couple of years, Vi?" asked Oliver as both he and Clark followed Violet to get some equipment gathered for their rescue mission.

"I've been doing other business outside of Metropolis and all around the world. There had been a lot of dangerous stuff that's connected to the Luthors, well Lex especially. Lionel was just protecting Clark from his secret and he died so that Lex wouldn't find out what he had been hiding. Something to do with a device that would control the Traveller. Veritos is a group that connects the Luthors, Queens, Teagues and Swanns. Veritos means 'Truth'. Our parents, Edward Teague, Lionel and Dr Swann were the first group to know everything about the Traveller. They want to protect him so that no-one else would find out about you, Clark." She stopped and looked between Oliver and Clark to look for any kind of reaction, "But after Lionel killed our parents and Dr Swann, only Lionel and Edward Teague both survived. Teague is at St. Christopher's church. He's the only survivor now."

"How do you know all of this?" asked Clark and Violet turned to him.

"I've done my research. I found out that your parents died of the hands of the Luthors had always wanted." The two men stared at her, "Lionel wanted you all to himself, Clark. But we need to talk about this later. We've got to save our friends."

The three of them had packed up their equipment and headed towards Luthorcorp labratory to get their friends back. Chloe had arrived at Oliver's apartment moments later after the others had left. She grabbed one of the headsets and gave the others directions on how to get to Bart, "How are we doing Chloe?" asked Clark.

"_We're getting there. Although Arthur and Victor are doing alright._" replied Chloe, "_Although, we might have a problem on our hands. It seems to me that Lex is planning on something very extreme. Lana has done something to help us what it is. She said that she's gonna find out what Lex is working on. Then she'll send us the co-ordinates._"

"Why would Lana help us and put herself in danger?" replied Clark.

"_The reason she's doing this Clark is that she's been forced to marry Lex from Lionel to get more information on what he is planning. Clark, she lied about the pregnancy. Lex knew she wasn't pregnant and drugged her to make it real that she was. He only did it to get back at you and that means find out your secret, including ours._" Chloe replied back.


	2. We Don't Expect to be this Sentimental

_**We Don't Expect to be this Sentimental**_

Clark, Oliver, Violet, AC, Victor and Bart managed to get out of the Luthorcorp lab as it got blown up from behind them. The walked back to Oliver's apartment and figure out a plan, but that didn't work so well when both Clark and Oliver were arguing about the world and how they would team up more to save people, "Clark, we're suppose to do this as a team. Lex has to be stopped before he hurts anyone else." shouted Oliver.

Clark argued back, "What if he's not? He's dead Oliver." They both had hard stares towards each other.

"Are you defending him?" Oliver questioned.

Clark hesitated for a few seconds then replied, "No, I'm not. He knows my secret and he could've disposed me to the world. I'm not risking it." He looked hard at Oliver, "Where did you get that kryptonite ring anyway?"

Oliver hesitated, "I got it before I ended Lex Luthor's life."

"You killed him? WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" yelled Clark.

"BECAUSE HE HAD TO BE STOPPED!" Oliver roared back and there was a deathly silence around the room, "He would have destroyed all of our lives even more. He had Tess to be his eyes and ears to find out everything about you, Clark. It's for justice, don't ever forget that." Oliver turned and walked out of the room whilst the others stayed behind.

Violet turned and looked at Clark, "Clark, that was a bit unfair. He only killed Lex to save you. Give him a bit of credit, will you?" Before he could reply back she was gone and went after Oliver.

Oliver was sitting on the roof of his building thinking over some stuff that Clark had said to him moments ago. He hadn't realized that Violet was standing behind him, "Oliver. You only did what was right to save the world from Lex. Clark would've done the same thing." She sat down beside him and took one of his hands in hers.

Oliver looked over at her and smiled a little. "I know he would but he didn't have to have a go at me. I wanted to protect my friends and family from Lex."

Oliver's device went off and he took it out and looked at the screen. Someone was in trouble, "I think we need to be on a mission, Ollie. We better get suit up and head to the scene." Oliver nodded in agreement and got changed in his Green Arrow suit with his gadgets. Violet got changed in a purple suit similar to Oliver's suit and says a name at the back saying the words '_Hyde est Violette_' on it. Violet has powers similar to Clark. She can be invisible with inhuman speed, use forcefields like a protective shield and can walk through hard objects. They both were ready and Violet grabbed Oliver's hand and used her inhuman speed to the scene in less that two seconds.

There were a gag of criminals surrounding two young girls at gun point. The girls looked around 14 - 15 years old. _What sick bastards threaten two teenage girls at gun point?_ Violet thought to herself. She could hear the leader of the clan, "Give us your bags sweethearts. NOW!" The two girls screamed and begged them to let them go.

Violet whispered to Oliver, "Ollie, I need to borrow a bow and arrow." Oliver turned his head at her with confusion but when he saw something shinning in her eyes, he knew he can trust her. He gave her his bow and arrow and watched her when she readied herself, "Hey! I wouldn't do that if I were you!" she shouted and the men turned and faced the two heroes standing in front of them.

"Or you'll do what? Shoot that little thing at us?" said one of the men.

Vi smiled, "Oh! I have a lot of things to shoot you boys with." and with that she let go of the arrow and it plunged its way through the guy's skin. He fell down to the ground unconscious, "Green Arrow, it's your turn now."

Oliver readied himself and pointed his arrow at the other guy.


End file.
